Lonely Day
by Brookecndn
Summary: If Harry thought the end of year 4 was hard, he's in for the shock of his life!
1. Default Chapter

Harry stuffed his school stuff in the trunk of the car, and climbed in the back. He had been looking forward to going to Ron's this summer, even though Dumbledore had sternly told him that he was not allowed. Ron had reassured him that somehow, he would get Dumbledore to give in and let him come over.  
  
After what must have been hours, they arrived back home. Well to the Dursley's home at least, but something was way different.  
  
There was some kind of metal grey truck in the driveway, with high security on it. A couple men were out by the truck, waiting for someone, Harry guessed Vernon.  
  
Neighbors crowded around the house, hoping to catch a glimpse on what was going on. Even Arebella Figg, the old lady was there.  
  
Uncle Vernon stopped they car, he didn't seem to be surprised in fact, Vernon looked like he planned it all.  
  
Harry caught a look in the review mirror, Vernon was smiling and Petunia had a grim smile on. And well, Dudley was looking at Harry, with a horrorifing smile on.  
  
That's when Harry saw it, he stared at it stunned but soon panicked, and tried to open the locked car door. On the side of the van, was St. Brutus's Center For Uncurably Criminal Boys?  
  
Vernon kept his finger on the lock button, until the grey uniformed guys, with St. Brutus's on the back, came over to the car.  
  
They wrenched the car door open, and took Harry by the scruff of his neck. Panicking, he hit the guys. Taking no notice of this, they opened the back of the van, threw him in, and slammed the door closed. Harry heard murmurs from the crowds, and Mrs. Figgs threats to the workers, he blocked the noise out.  
  
This was not the way he wanted his summer to begin, he felt so betrayed.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
By now Harry learned if keep to yourself like everyone else you wont get beaten up as badly.  
  
The same day Harry arrived, another boy did to he was around Harry's age. And it seemed he was as normal as Harry, attitude wise.  
  
His name was Alexander Alvin, though only 15 he looked younger. Alex's face was lined with cheerfulness and smile; Harry had the expression that he had once had a loving family like Harry. When he questioned Alex why he was here, his face would fall slightly, and answered.  
  
"My Parents . abanden me two years ago, left me on the streets. I don't think I will ever know why, my mother. she. she was found in an old apartment dead. Her name was Rebecca, most people I have come across respected her, and they all apparently knew her. She was tortured.  
  
Later police found out from the hospital that, the pain and burns were not what had killed her. Nobody knows, I promised myself that I would find whoever done that to her, and avenge her" Alex answered sullenly, and then always changed the subject to either how they could play a prank on one of the bullies, Ethan. Or how would be the best way to escape, the Centre.  
  
Another week had passed, and still no one came to Harry. He finally relized, that either they just didn't care, or they didn't want to waste their time on helping him.  
  
The only friend Harry had now was Alex they got along perfectly. Harry had become suspicious of Alex, many terrible things had happened to the people that had threatened him or Alex. Ethan was even in the hospital wing right now, on what might be his deathbed. Alex never got in trouble because when the workers asked what happened, everyone shrugged they didn't want to mess with Alex, afraid on what might happen.  
  
Harry and Alex where in the middle of their usall routine, with ten other boys. Climbing the walls, as if the were mountains, they went up in threes. Harry, Alex and another kid named Marshel, had made it half way up the huge wall when the instructer blew the whisel, signaling for them to come down. Alex checked his watch,  
  
"But it's not time!" he hollared, he was the only one in the class that liked to risk his life climbing ropes up a wall, they had no harness to protect them from falling.  
  
Marshel shot him a dirty look, as if to say who-cares.  
  
"Who cares? Alvin, Harris, and Potter get down here, or you'll make me take out the belt!" He screamed at them, and then hesitated and looked at Harry sourly "You have a visitor Potter" He snarled, and walked away to snap at the other people.  
  
"A visitor?" Harry asked shocked, Alex to looked at him quizzly.  
  
"Who knows probably those Dursley's or whatever their called, some to taunt you" Alex called.  
  
They steadily went down, it must have been at least ten feet to the bottom, as impatient as Harry was he went down slowly.  
  
Marshel Harris on the other hand, was anxious to get down; he didn't like heights too much.  
  
"Er. Marshel, I would slow down your going to fast" Harry called down to him, trying to be kind. Marshel looked up at him, and unfortunly didn't see the rope snap off.  
  
Marshel yelped, and pludged the ten feet down.  
  
"Marshel!" Harry and Alex yelled, everyone in the large room looked up only to see Marshel fall down with a sickining crunch. The instructer didn't seem the least bit worried or caring. In fact he looked peeved, he walked steadily over in the room, his footsteps echoed in the now deadly silent room. People came out of the waiting room, most with hands over their mouths. The kids that pratically lived here didn't look the least bit shocked, infact some were smirking.  
  
The instructer bent down over him, checked his pulse. He stood up, his face emotionless; he kicked him in the side.  
  
"Dead" He muttered, he signaled to await hospital workers, dressed in black. They hurried forth, as if they done it many times before lifted him up, and placed him on a stretcher that was stained already.  
  
There was quite a couple sobs, and screams. But they only came from the visitors; the rest of them went back to excercising and fighting.  
  
Harry and Alex were still up on the wall, staring down shocked, at the motionless body of Marshel Harris. They glanced back at each other, and continued down grim faced.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Someone yelled, Harry looked down quickly and saw Sirius and Dumbledore.  
  
Gulping he concentrated on the rope, finally they came for him. With a sense of forebeding he headed down, Alex had already reached the bottom a couple minutes earlier, and was waiting patiently for him.  
  
Sirius, Dumbledore watched catching their breath, as he climbed his way down. He was the same as when he left school, except for he was skinner, and no glasses on, and his whole body was filled with bruises and pain. Dumbledore looked around, noticing every other kid did to.  
  
Harry had only a couple more steps to go, when Sirius rushed forward, he grabbed him around the middle and lifted him down.  
  
"What Sirius? What are you doing here?" Harry panicked, as soon as Sirius let go of Harry.  
  
Sirius was extremly grim faced, but he wasn't skinny and his hair was more groomed.  
  
"I was free, Albus confinced them. But that doesn't matter!" Sirius cried, engulfing Harry in a huge hug.  
  
Despite the pain in his side, he felt his insides go warm with happines, they hadn't forgotten about him after all!  
  
Alex stood awkwardly, off to the side, talking to Dumbledore. But, Alex had his usal happy face on, and appeared to be extremly excited about something.  
  
A COUPLE HOURS LATER  
  
Sirius was signing the papers to set Harry free, in the lobby. Harry was sitting on the edge of a couch, swinging his feet. As happy as he was, he wasn't smiling, he never got a chance to say bye to Alex. Harry had looked everywhere but couldn't find him.  
  
Sirius came over, grinning. He sat down next to Harry; they waited for Dumbledore to come.  
  
"Sirius." Harry began awkwardly, this had been really bugging him. "Why didn't you come sooner, or anyone? No one even came to see me, I thought they didn't care. I was all by myself until I met Alex.." he trailed off.  
  
Sirius turned slightly red in the face, and didn't answer for awhile. "The Dursley's had us tricked" Sirius said ashamed "We had been sending you letters to catch up with you, Hedwig had been acting extremly funny and had a gash across her cheek. But neitherless, Dumbledore and I didn't pay any attention to it. Mr. Dursley had been replying pretending to be you.. We didn't find out that was him until, he declined the invite to come over to Ron's house." Sirius finished, just as Dumbledore came down and Alex.  
  
"Alex" Harry cried, he gave him a hug; him and Alex were pratically inseperable. Alex was red In the face when he came down, he looked down at the ground his usal beaming smile on except this one made the other ones look fake.  
  
"Well we better get going" Dumbledore said, and Sirius stood up. They turned to leave, Harry hesitated and didn't move.  
  
"Im not going without Alex, im not leaving him alone here." Harry called to them. Sirius turned around,  
  
"Your coming weither you like it or not, Harry! Im not leaving you alone here, and plus Alex has something to tell you anyways" Sirius said his eyes twinkling, Dumbledore had already appearated.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Alex confused,  
  
"Im going with you Harry!" He beamed, Harry stared at him in shock.  
  
"You are?" Harry asked astounded. Alex nodded,  
  
"I know about your secret and Sirius's, your wizards" Alex said in an undertone.  
  
"But-how?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me, he told me that I to wasa wizard. And it was shame I wasn't regonized before, but im still allowed to come to Hogwarts." Alex said.  
  
Sirius impatiently motioned them to come, Harry now relized Alex had a knapsack, just like Harry. The Dursley's still had his stuff .. No doubt burned it, or is using his Firebolt for sweeping. 


	2. Trouble In The Night

A WEEK BEFORE HOGWARTS  
  
"Harry, Alex time for bed!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Harry groaned as he landed on the ground, him and Alex were just starting a new quittech games. Alex had been staying with them until his father is found, he always seems to go quiet when his name is mentioned.  
  
Harry and Alex got changed and crawled into bed, Harry's birthday had gone by with full speed. There had been a surprise party, Ron and Hermonie kept coming up to him apoligizing continuaisly. They met Alex and had been poilite, though Harry couldn't help but feel that they didn't completely trust him, but he shrugged off this feeling and hade a good time. Lavender even came by, she lived just down the street, to wish him a happy birthday.  
  
"Good Night Boys" Sirius called as he passed the room, and turned off the light. Harry smiled finally he was perfectly happy, and it even seemed the perhaps what happened with Voldemort made him relize he wouldn't be able to defeat Harry and leave him alone, to live life.  
  
"Night Harry" Alex mumbled sleepily, but Harry was already asleep.  
  
"Harry . Harry. Come to me." Lily called.  
  
"Mum?" Harry yelled, he tried to see through the mist.  
  
"Come to me son, we can be together" She called, farther away.  
  
Not matter how hard Harry tried to move his legs wouldn't budge.  
  
"COME" Lily roared as her face appeared, eyes red and fury raged through her face.  
  
Her face changed to Voldermort, the mist turned to fire.  
  
"Come to me Potter"  
  
Harry awoke with a start, he tried to get up but found he couldn't. He was pinned to the bed, something was over his mouth, he regonized as a hand to keep him from yelling for help. Harry opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything but he knew who his captor was, Pettigrew.  
  
Something glinted in his hand, that's when Harry really began struggling. The bed squeked and groaned in protest, if in luck maybe someone would come to check on him.  
  
"Harry . keep it down" Alex mummered sleepily.  
  
"mmmmmm!" Harry yelled, Alex put a pillow over his head.  
  
There was footsteps in the hall, Harry could hear Sirius mummbling, he walked by the door.  
  
Harry bite Peter's hand, he rocoiled immediately and whimpered, he raised the knife.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!" Harry screamed, a glass dropped from the kitchen Alex bolted awake.  
  
Peter panicked, as the door smashed open, Sirius barged in pale as a ghost. 


	3. To Say Goodbye

Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at Peter,  
  
"Don't you dare move, Pettigrew, or I'll blast you into a million pieces." Sirius threatned, and he was serious. His faced was red, and his eyes on fire. Sirius gripped his wand tighter, and slowly walked to where Peter was.  
  
Alex had gotten up, and was now standing by the wall, horrifed. Harry, was frozen. Still laying in bed, he stared terrified at the knife which was inches from his heart.  
  
"Put the knife down, Peter. Alex, throw the powder that's in a small grey bag, by the fireplace. And throw it in, say Albus Dumbledore. Tell him to come here immediately" Sirius told Alex without taking his eyes off of Peter.  
  
Alex nodded, and edged away from Peter, then hurried out of the room, without a backwards glance.  
  
"I said Peter! Put the knife down, on the ground!" Sirius growled.  
  
Peter was flickering his eyes between the knife and Sirius's wand, fighting to make up his mind.  
  
What seemed like enternity, there was footsteps coming up the stairs. Alex and Dumbledore appeared at the landing, Dumbledore looked slightly exhausted.  
  
"Ah Peter Pettigrew!" Dumbledore said slightly pleasently. "Acciou Knife" He mutter, and caught the knife that flew from Peter's firm grip.  
  
"A-Albus." Peter stuttered he looked at Alex for a moment, then back at Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm afriad there is some unfinished buisness to be taken care of, Peter" Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
Rasining his wand, a pair of handcuffs appeared on Peters hands.  
  
Peter truned deathly pale, and twitched several times.  
  
"Now then, since that is taken care of, I hope everything is alright here? Oh yes, and Sirius make sure you move somewhere's else. Since they already know where you live .. I say there's someone very untrustworthy around here." And with that Dumbledore disspeared with a pop.  
  
Alex stared at the spot that he vanished, he jumped when Sirius coughed.  
  
"Did he get you Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head, he plopped his head down on the pillow.  
  
"Good. I expect you two would be wanting some sleep, a long day ahead of us tommarow." Sirius said, he turned off the light and closed the door.  
  
"Geez .. that was one of the most freaky things that ever happened to me before" Alex said stunned, then quickly recovered and slipped into bed.  
  
"You get used to it after awhile .. " Harry said no trace of emotion in his voice, Alex looked at him. But he was already asleep.  
  
8am The Next Day  
  
"Hey there's Ron and Hermonie!" Harry said excitily, Alex rolled his eyes with a slight smile. "See ya Sirius!" Harry called, and ran over to where Ron was admring a new broomstick.  
  
"Alex, tell Harry that you two are to met back here, at lets say 9 o'clock tonight ok?" Sirius told Alex. Alex nodded, and turned around. "Oh and Alex. Do keep an eye on him, and make sure to stay out of KnockTurn Alley!" Sirius yelled after him, Alex waved as he ran towards Harry, to show that he heard.  
  
"Really Ron, you spent almost all day looking at a silly broomstick. Lets go to somewhere worthy to spend our time, like the bookstore" Hermonie said.  
  
"The bookstore!" Ron and Harry exlaimed at the same time Alex arrived.  
  
"For bloody sakes, Hermoine!" Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"The 2002 falcon?" Alex asked. Looking at the shiny broomstick in the window, of  
  
Ron rounded on Alex next.  
  
"Didn't you ever hear of quittech before?" Alex shook his head. "The bludgers, quaffle, even the snitch?!"  
  
"Er- no." Alex answered awkwardly.  
  
"Leave him alone, Ron. He's a muggleborn. I think?" Harry said.  
  
"You think?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"Well we're trying to find his father, so far we have no results. But Dumbledore thinks he has something, with any luck it could be him." Harry explained.  
  
"With luck? Yeah right!" Alex muttered, under his breath.  
  
"Yes well now that we're sorta off topic about that Q word, how about we go get some ice cream?" Hermonie asked.  
  
After presuing a very reluctant Ron, they finally left the quittech shop window, and headed for some icecream.  
  
Ron and Harry were in the lead, talking about how their summer was. Hermonie and Alex were behind them, not talking. Hermonie tried to make some conversation, but Alex would just grunt for an answer. She was liking him less and less, but she just ignored his rudeness. Guessing that he was thinking about his father, she walked on either adding her two pence on Harrys and Ron's conversation or looking at the bookshops they pass.  
  
They entered the slighty small icecream shop, it wasn't as crowded as it usally was, but that just made them more happy. Harry went to go get the icecream, after getting Ron and Hermonie's orders, Alex followed to help out.  
  
While Hermonie and Ron were in a deep conversation about how they didn't trust Alex, He was talking to Harry about them.  
  
"I dunno, Harry. They just seem so-so."  
  
"So what, Alex?" Harry asked, slightly irrratated.  
  
"Nerdy" He finished.  
  
"Nerdy? They are not nerdy, nor are they anything like that well. Hermonie could be completely bossy and obnoxious sometimes, but you have to get to know her better. She turned out to be a real nice person, and we're great friends. Ron on the other hand, has been an awesome bud, except for last year during the tri-wizard."  
  
"Tri-Wizard?"  
  
"Never mind, I'll explain it to you later. This is going to be a long day" Harry paid the guy at the counter for the icecream "Thanks" he added, as he to them.  
  
"Ah how can you eat that, Ron?" Hermonie cried.  
  
Harry had just passed them their icecream. Ron's was a dark green, and it had bits of red in it. It looked like their was something moving on it.  
  
"Actually it's quite good" Ron said with his mouth full, spraying Alex with bits of it.  
  
"Ugh!" Alex grabbed a couple knapkins and began cleaning off the mess.  
  
Ron continue ignoring him,  
  
"It tasts like mint with a bit of cherry to it!". Harry made a gagging noise, and holded his nose.  
  
"What kind did you get Hermonie?" Harry asked trying to change the subject, without looking at Ron's icecream.  
  
"Oh just a caramel gobbler" Hermonie said kinda stiffly, as if daring Harry to insult it.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and starting eating his chocolate frog, his by far favorite icecream, Alex had gotten it also not wanting to take any risks.  
  
"Hey isn't that Sirius and Remus over there, and who are the other men?" Ron asked, pointing at the other end of the resturant.  
  
Harry glanced over, Sirius and Remus looked in a pretty hotted conversation, with a couple rough looking men.  
  
"I dunno, rekon I should go say hi?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably not, he looks abit stressed" Hermonie stated.  
  
Harry watched out of the corner of his eye, and noticed several times that Sirius usally pointed over towards their table and waved his hands in furious motins. Sometimes Sirius really scared him, when he was angry that is.  
  
Harry was brought back to reality however, when Ron was talking.  
  
"Yeh they said that due to some circumstances that they we'll have to take action on protection of the students or something like that. Though I don't know what their using or who." Ron blabbed, Alex rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
Ron frowned at him.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, annoyed by his behavoir.  
  
"Oh Nothing" Alex said sarcastly. "Its just almost everything you have said so far didn't make one bit of cents."  
  
"Oh shut up" Ron growled, Alex glowered at him.  
  
"Hey you two cool down!" Harry warned.  
  
"Harry's right, this Is no time to be fighting" Hermonie said, looking up from her book.  
  
"Then is the time to fight then?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermonie didn't answer, and just went right back to her book, ignoring them.  
  
Just then Sirius walked over, his face was still a bit pink, but he seemed a lot more calmer then before. He smiled, and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Ready to leave soon? Got your stuff?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeh to both of the quiestions, except that Alex needs to go get his wand still." Harry replyed, the two had stopped fighting when they noticed Sirius.  
  
Ron was leaning against the wall, arms folded, and by the looks of it was starting one of his famous tempers.  
  
Alex, on the other hand looked happy. They dragged all their school supplies over to Ollivanders. Sirius told them that he had something important to check, and would catch up with them.  
  
"Ahh Mr. Avery, I have been expecting you. Sooner then I thought, yes. By the looks of it, your not a tricky customer as Mr. Potter, here." Ollivander said, appearing out of the shadows.  
  
"Er- yeh." Alex muttered.  
  
Ollivander grabbed one of the boxes of the shelf,  
  
"Dragon Hide, Cedar, 10 inches! Well what are you waiting for? Give it a swish!"  
  
Alex took the wand, and looked at Harry. Then swished the wand, nothing came out.  
  
"Well guess not, lets try another one, shall we?" Ollivander said, taking the wand from him and putting it in a blue box.  
  
Reaching high up on the shelf, he took down a long skinny black box.  
  
"Snake skin, red oak, 15 inches." Ollivander said handing him a wand.  
  
Alex gave it another swish, and green sparks came out of the end.  
  
"Ah Perfect! Not to tricky of a customer now are you?" Ollivanders beamed, then under his breath on a less cheerful note. "We well find many twists and turns from your past"  
  
"What was that?" Alex demanded, Ron and Hermonie left saying that they had to meet up with Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Nothing, my son. That well be 12 galleons" Ollivander said, not looking at Alex dark mencing eyes.  
  
Alex smacked some galleons into his hand, and him and Harry left. Harry waved goodbye to him.He was confused at Alex and Ollivanders change of behavoir, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Alex! Harry! Come here!" Sirius yelled, he hurried over to them. He was waving some papers, and looked extremly pleased.  
  
"What?" They both asked, irratated.  
  
"I found you parents, Alex" Sirius said, giving him some papers. Alex grabbed the papers, and turned pale in the face. Harry tried to look at them, but Alex shoved them in his backpack.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered sarcastly. Sirius didn't notice, he grabbed Harry's arm and Alex's.  
  
"You'r dad's waiting to meet you, he has been worried after you ran away from him".  
  
"Ran away?" Harry questioned, Alex didn't answer just gave him a look. Alex was getting really confusing, he used to be all cheerful and carefree in all a really great guy. But now he has his moods swings, like him and Ron they keep fighting, him and Ollivander and Alex sarcastic mood.  
  
Sirius lead them into the leaky caldron, and directed Alex by a near by table.  
  
"We'll leave you be, ok? For some father son talk, im sure you both have a lot to catch up on" Sirius smiled, Alex nodded.  
  
He made his way slowly to a table in the corner, draped in a big shadow. Harry could only see someone smoking on a ciggerate, in the corner.  
  
Harry and Sirius sat down, and waited until they were done. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that while Alex talked to his dad, he still kept a stony face on.  
  
After a few minutes, they both stood up. And Harry got his first clear view of Alex's father. He was a man that looked around the age of 30, he had a slight reddish brown beard the same couler as his hair. His face was lined with laughter, his eyes though remained as cold as ice. Both he and Alex didn't look to happy to see one another.  
  
They made their way over to Harry's and Sirius's table, Alex's father put out his hand and smiled.  
  
" Thank you so much, for all you done. I'm surprised though that he didn't runaway, but I guess it must have been your kind manner that kept him there" He said. Harry caught his name on a pin, that was on his deep brown cloack, Maxwell Avery.  
  
Harry had the appreasion that he was well respected man, with loads of money by the looks of him.  
  
Sirius shook his hand, and smiled back.  
  
"It was a pleasure, im glad that Alex has a father like you. Maybe we could get together sometime?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's a good idea, though I think it would be wise for us to go get Alex's stuff and get on home." Mr. Avery said.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
"Alex" Harry said.  
  
He didn't turn around from packing his stuff. Sirius and Maxwell were downstairs planning a date were all of them could get together.  
  
"Alex, why in the world did you lie to me? I thought we were best buds" Harry said, hurt.  
  
"We are, Harry. And nothing well come in between us." Alex said quietly.  
  
"Then why did you say your dad abanded you?"  
  
"I thought they did.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Im sorry I lied to you .. I didn't want you to think I was a-a freak!" Alex said, turning around to face Harry. His eyes were slightly wet, but he didn't cry. Harry knew he wouldn't, he was strong.  
  
"Alex I would never think that!" Harry said softly. "And I thought you said your last name was Alvin!"  
  
"I used my mothers madian name, so that my father couldn't track me down." Alex said.  
  
"Why did you run away in the first place?"  
  
"He-" Alex began, but was cut off.  
  
"Alex are you ready yet? The clock's a tickin" Mr. Avery called from the downstairs kitchen.  
  
"I can't tell you" Alex said quickly after that, he grabbed his backpack and headed to the door. Harry grabbed his trunk, and headed after him. He was so close to telling him to. Somehow I'll get it out of him, afterall couldn't be that bad.  
  
.On the Way to Hogwarts. Harry made his way to the barrier, making sure no muggles were watching, he and Sirius causally leant against the barrier.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be seeing you at Christmas" Harry said shifting awkwardly. "Oh come here" Sirius said, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Well you better get going , dont want to miss the train now do you?" Sirius said, sadly. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "No! I'll write, I promise!" Harry called, as he put his hand on Ron and his compartment door. "Every day! And keep me informed or else Remus well be after you!" He called to him, just as he dissapeared through the door. Remus? Before Harry could ask, the train started going. "Hey Ron, how are you?" Harry asked, not bothering Hermonie because she was reading. Ron grinned. "Great summer flew by, though Percy was more annoying then usal. Complaing about Fred and George, it seems mom and gave in, there working on their tricks again. I reckon this is going to be a fun year!" "Why's that?" Hermonie asked, looking up from her book. "It's there last year, and they'll make sureit's remebered." Ron replyed. "Where's Alex?" Ron asked. He crossed his fingers, and gave Harry a hopeful look. "I don't know. Should've been here by now!" Harry said, slightly worried. Ron's face quickly changed into a scowl. "This is going to be a long year" Hermonie noted, under her breath.  
  
Ron shot her a dirty look.  
  
"I don't completely understand what Sirius met, he said something about Remus." Harry said.  
  
"What exactly?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"He said if anything happens tell him, or Remus will be after me" Harry said, Ron looked excitited.  
  
"You don't think." Ron asked, the compartment door opened.  
  
"Hello kids" Proffesser Lupin said.  
  
"Proffeser Lupin!" They said at the exact same time.  
  
"I see I have been missed?" Lupin asked, smiling. His clothes weren't tattered as much as before and his breifcase either.  
  
"Very much!" Ron exlaimed.  
  
"I was afriad we were stuck with Lockhart!" Hermonie moaned.  
  
"Hermonie! I thought you loved Lockhart!" Ron exclaimed, pretending to be horrified.  
  
"Well I . I don't know what your talking about!!" Hermonie said blushing.  
  
"I see" Lupin said.  
  
"Are you the dada teachers now?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"Yes I am, I'm afriad though if parents start complaining about me though, I would have to quit." Lupin answered.  
  
"So that's what Sirius was talking about!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
At that exact moment, the train lurched forwards speeding up. Then as soon as it begin, it slammed on its brakes, and titled sideways.  
  
Hermonie screamed, as they titled towards the ground.  
  
"What in the world!" Lupin asked.  
  
"Get on the ground!" He yelled, he grabbed Harry by the sruff of his neck and pulled him toward the ground. Hermonie and Ron were already. They landed sideways, people screamed, Hermonie along with them. People and trunks went flying into their compartment, Neville was along with them. He landed ontop of Ron,  
  
"Ahh Neville get of off me!" Ron cried, Neville suttered an apoligy.  
  
"Stay calm everyone. Move towards the corner, in case if anything falls in" Lupin yelled. Neville, Hermonie and the other people moved towards the corners of the small compartment. Harry and Ron was moving to, but wasn't fast enough. A couple of large heavy trunks flew into the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Ron yelled. Harry looked up only in time to see it coming towards him. A trunk hit his head, and he fall flat on his stomach uncoiusess. Trunks piled up on him and Ron. Screams filled the compartment, as blood slipped underneath the trunks. 


	4. Jelous friends, Plans and Flying breadst...

Harry weakly opened one eye, and immediately shut it. The light was blinding, he put his arm in front of the light. Then opened up his eyes, someone was lying in a chair next to him. He groped around on his bedside table, his glasses wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Harry" A voice came from the right of him, from the bed.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked blurriely.  
  
"Yeh it's me. We er-kinda both got knocked out, oh in case if your wondering your glasses are broken. So they threw them out" Ron said, cheerfully.  
  
"Oh that helps!" Harry said, sarcastly.  
  
"Whos sitting down?" Harry asked, glancing at the sleeping person.  
  
"Umm that's Sirius. I just woke up today, he's been there all day." Ron answered, then he remebered something.  
  
"There's some contacts on the table though, yeh in that box" Ron said when Harry had the box. He opened it and put them in, finally his veiw went into focus.  
  
"So much more better!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry? Your awake!" Sirius pratically yelled. "Its been three full days!".  
  
The Day After They Got Out~ Binns Class  
  
"Ahhh.. Im falling" Harry moaned, his head hit the desk. And pretended to let out a loud snore, the class looked at him then went back to their normal sleepy position.  
  
"Excuse me . Mr. Punner was it? There is no need for that noise" Proffesser Binns said, then went back to his usally drone voice.  
  
"Punner?" Harry asked Ron bewildered.  
  
"Dunno, next time he'll probably call you Pooper!" Ron smirked, Harry elbowed him.  
  
Alex watched from the back of the class, he was sitting with his friends. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. He was sorted into Slytherin, he expected this. His father was the same, and they say bloods thicker then friends. Alex watched them yernlly (sp) as they joked around, he was Harry's friend. He was suppose to be Harry's only friend, they promised each other they would be best buds till the end. And Alex was already replaced by a-a Weasl!  
  
"Come on Alex, quit watching." Draco scolded. "He's not like us, hes a gryffindor. Friends with Mudblood and a Weasel."  
  
"Yeah but." Alex said, then broke off.  
  
"Yeah but what?" Draco asked.  
  
"What if, well he is a Gryffindor you can't change that. But maybe he can become a deatheater like us." Alex said, in an undertone.  
  
"What that's RIDICOULS!" Draco exlaimed a bit to loudly. This time Proffesser Binns put down the book.  
  
"I don't think war against goblins and pixie's in the 200's funny, mr. Fox!" He said his face was more silver then usal.  
  
"Now if you class don't settle down RIGHT NOW! Im going give every single one of you, yes even you miss parkasin detention!" Binns barked, eyeing everysingle student in the room. They glanced uneasily at one another, they had never seen him this angry before.  
  
"Now then, you heard me. I will continue." He picked up the book, somehow and went back to reading.  
  
"As I was saying, that's ridiculas. He would never join us! Not even if he had to face death!" Draco whispered, after shooting Proffesser Binns a look.  
  
"oh, well we could persue our Lord into helping out .a bit" Alex said thoughtfully. They shot Harry an evil glance, not knowing that Hermonie was watching the intently from the other side of the classroom.  
  
On the way to their Defence Against Dark Arts class, their first with Proffesser Lupin. That is for Ron and Harry, they ran across some trouble.  
  
"Come on give it back!" a girls voice yelled, their was some sniggers. As Ron and Harry rounded the corner they noticed what was going on.  
  
A girl was trying to get back homework from an overgrown guy, who apperently was a Slytherin. Him and his group of dummies, were laughing as she tried to reach the papers, he hold out of her reach.  
  
"Please" She whimpered, her eyes watering.  
  
"Give It back, you jer ks or im getting a teacher!" Her friend snapped, her eyes blazing with anger. She looked like she would fight instead of running to a teacher.  
  
Harry and Ron came over, and shot each other a glance.  
  
"Whats going on here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh does the the little boy want to fight?" The Slytherin snerred, Ron turned red in the face, his freckles dissapered.  
  
"Ron, this is not helping!" Harry said, grabbing the back of his robes. Ron stopped but his fists were still clenched.  
  
The Slytherins laughed. The bell rang, indicating the start if classes.  
  
"Nott, Avery, Steves get in here!" Screamed a witch, her head popping out of the classroom.  
  
"Oh great! Im not done with you" pointing to the girl. "Or you two!" Pointing to Ron and Harry. Ron rolled his eyes, they shoved past him.  
  
They dropped the papers, they scattered on the floor. Ron and Harry bent down to help, Harry passed the sheets to her.  
  
"Here you go. Charlotte?" Harry said, perring at the sheet. "I never saw you around, what year are you in?" Ron asked.  
  
"5th" She sniffed slightly.  
  
"Whats it to you?" Her friend snapped.  
  
"Nothing just asking, Im in 5th to. But I still never seen you around, both of you" Ron said suspicously.  
  
"Oh for heavens sakes, were you not at the sorting ceramony?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"Were part of the transfers, from all over the country. Im from Wales, and shes from Canada." She continued pretending to not have heard him.  
  
"Oh" Ron said dumbly.  
  
"House?" Harry asked immediately.  
  
"Ravenclaw, both of us" Charlotte said.  
  
"Oh we're in Gryffindor, . oh shoot!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Class!"  
  
"Oh no! Lupin's going to kill us, literally. And your in for it Harry, he said he was going to tell Sirius everything. And the first class for us to!" Ron groaned.  
  
"Oh! You have the same class as us now!" Charlotte's friend said.  
  
"oh how stup!d of me! Im Jennifer Walsh, but do not call me Jennifer. or I'll skin you alive" Jen thretened.  
  
They opened up the door a little bit and looked in, the whole class was looking at them. Harry turning slightly red in the face, but not as much as Charlotte, opened the door fully.  
  
Lupin was in the front of the classroom, writing down on the board to study. On his desk was the usal speicmen that they were studying.  
  
"Take a seat, I will be with you in a moment" Lupin said, without looking up from the chalkboard.  
  
Harry gulped, and walked all the way to the back to where Hermonie was sitting all by herself. And sat down next to her, Ron sat on the other side. Charlotte and Jen were looking nervously around the room, Harry waved them over.  
  
Charlotte looking relived sat down next to him, and Jen next to her. Now the row was filled, and so was the classroom.  
  
Hermonie didn't look up from her notes, she kept writing until she finally stopped and looked up at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Where were you?" She whispered.  
  
Ron was quickly scribbling notes down, Harry explained.  
  
"Oh is this Charlotte and Jen?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"The one next to me is Charlotte then Jen" Harry whispered, then grabbeda quill from his backpack a quickly dipped it in the ink bottle and began writing down what work he could.  
  
"Hi" Jen said, shaking her hand. She didn't have anything out, but Charlotte did she was writing stuff down a lot faster then Ron and a lot more neater, too.  
  
"Hey, im Hermonie Granger." She said, then shaking Charlotte's hand when she looked up for just long enough to say hi, and went back to work.  
  
Harry wasn't looking forward to Lupin coming back there to scold them, and maybe give them detention.  
  
"umm Hermonie?" Harry asked, not wanting to bother her, but did anyway.  
  
"What?" She asked irratated, looking up from her work. Being Hermonie, she hated being distracted.  
  
"Could I just borrow your notes from before, so I don't have to copy them after class."  
  
"Fine!" She snapped, she handed over a couple pages with her left hand so her right hand could keep writing.  
  
The bell rang just as Harry started copying the notes, he groaned and plunk his head on the desk. Chairs screeched, and the chatter started as everyone left. That is except for Harry, Ron, Charlotte and Jen, and of course Lupin.  
  
"Now, I want to know first of why you were late." Lupin said sternly, Harry looked up from his desk. Lupin was staring right into his eyes, Harry averted his eyes to the ground.  
  
"We ah.." Harry trailed off, he didn't know how to start it.  
  
"We, Harry and I were walking towards class when we stopped to help out Charlotte and Jen" Ron idicated to each of them as if Lupin was dumb "Some Slytherins were bothering them, we helped out. But, we didn't get into a fight "Ron said seeing Lupins face "And by the time they finally left them be, the bell had rung" Ron finished.  
  
There was a silence, Lupin seemed to be thinking it over. He stared at each of them in turn, then stopped at Harry. He sighed, he looked so much like James. Always into trouble, he thought about those times when him and the maraunders got in trouble and the looks on the Slytherins faces. He couldn't bear giving him detention, it was like giving James detention.  
  
"Oh fine, just get the notes copyed down and go to lunch!" Lupin said, and walked out of the room after handing them the work.  
  
"There he is, did you send the lord the message?" Alex asked Draco, as soon as Harry entered the hall with his friends.  
  
"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed, as if horrifed of the idea.  
  
"What?!" Alex asked.  
  
"You don't send the dark lord a letter, you talk to him in person! You don't do something as low as that!" Draco said, as if it was obvious.  
  
"I wonder how Alex is making out with Draco, I still can't belive their friends!" Harry said, looking over at the pair who were talking intensly about something.  
  
"I can!" Ron muttered, Harry looked at him.  
  
"Don't tell me you still hate him, I don't even get why you do in the first place he never done anything to you!" Harry said, they sat down and started eating. Charlotte and Hermonie picked at the food, both lost in thought. Jen on the other hand, was chatting non-stop to the pair, not notcing their distraction.  
  
"He didn't do anything, he didn't have to!" Ron said.  
  
"Look im getting sick of your attitude, Ron!" Harry said, looking at him.  
  
Remus was sitting down next to Dumbledore, Mcgonagall on the other side.  
  
"I don't understand it, its like a weakness I cant handle" Lupin explained to them.  
  
"Well I can understand, but you musnt let that distract you from giving him what he deserves, even if he is Harry." Dumbledore said, cutting up his food delicatly.  
  
"He does resemble James, quite a bit and Lily to. But he must be careful, you know how powerful they were. James could handle the power easily, you know how it sucked him in. James was to easily prusaded, Lily barely handled it. But even she was almost taken to. We musn't let that happen to Harry to! If it does it will be worse then James, it will be him and Lily put together. Even if it costs us ours lifes, it would save many others" Mcgonagal said.  
  
They looked down at the Gryffindors table sadly.  
  
"What attitude, Harry? Im just voicing my opinon, you must have noticed how Alex acts. You get bad vibes from him. If you don't watch it you and him well .. you know end up on the wrong side. And their might not be anything any of me or your friends can do to save you" Ron said.  
  
"Its true Harry, I even heard Alex and Malfoy saying-"  
  
"I don't care Ron and Hermonie im surprised I thought you wouldn't be so predijuce, I can't belive you to!" Harry said angrily, slightly surprising him self.  
  
Some people looked up at stared at them, Hermonie turned red.  
  
"You know that's not w-what we m-meant Harry" Ron stuttered.  
  
Alex, and Draco looked up in interest, not to mention the headmaster, Lupin, Hagrid and Mcgonagal.  
  
"So you met the guy a couple times, all the time he was around you I was there. He hardly said anything to you, and you just assume he's bad! Im sick of you, you and Hermonie!" Harry pratiaclly yelled, he felt like would snap any minute, with all the anger flowing through him like hot lava. He wanted to hurt somebody make them pay for what hes been through, he wanted to kill someone.  
  
OK calm down, Harry. That is nothing to get muderous over! He thought to himself.  
  
"Harry.." Ron started he stared at his friend, hardly regonizing the cold face.  
  
"Im sorry" He finished, he was concerened. He never thought that a person could get that angry, his hands were twitching as if to wrap them around someone's neck to wring the life from them.  
  
Harry was about to say something but stopped, he stood up. And angrily walked out of the room, he had just made a fool of himself he knew that.  
  
Hermonie looked at Ron, he stared back. Never in their life..  
  
"Well it had to happen sometime, you know. Me being mad at you then you being mad at me. Then I being mad at Harry, well kinda leaves me with a bad temper. If you understand what im saying?" Ron said.  
  
"No Ron, I don't understand what your trying to say" Hermonie said simply, she stared at the seat that Harry had sat in. As if by instinct she looked over at the Slytherin table, Alex and Malfoy's seats were empty.  
  
"Ron.."  
  
Ron followed her gaze, then at her look of worry.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermonie. Im positive he went up to the gryffindors common room, they cant get in geez they don't even know where it is!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermonie shook her head, and then remebered Charlotte and Jen.  
  
They were staring at them, they mouths ajar, in shock.  
  
Harry headed toward the front doors and opened them, he had to get out take a breather. He totally flipped out in there.  
  
He tried to clear his mind, as he ran around Hogwarts school.  
  
At least they didn't follow him, Harry thought as he looked behind him. He caught the bush move a little bit to his right, it was just the wind Harry reassured himself. There was no way Voldemort could get into Hogwarts ground, undetected.  
  
Harry feeling exhausted now, callasped by a tree and leant against it. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. That helped. a lot, he had to learn to control his anger.  
  
"Harry?" Char{lotte} called softly, he opened his eyes.  
  
Char was standing several feet ahead of him, Harry smiled weakly. She walked over and sat beside him. "What happened in there?"  
  
"Im not sure, I just sort of blew. You know with all the stress that's going on lately, we havent even started quittech pratice yet. We have to get new keeper, and pick a new captain."  
  
"Stress. I know sometimes it gets so big that you just have to explode. It makes you feel better later, I do it several times." Charlotte sympathized.  
  
"You? Explode?" Harry asked, he always thought of her as a shy person who controls her feelings easily.  
  
"Well you don't know the half of it. I put a person on fire before, she survived. She made me so angry, I wanted to kill her. But I wasn't as angry as you were today. My family had drifted apart, my parents got a divorce. My older brother went with my father, I went with my mother. Before I left to Hogwarts here, as a transfer. My father and brother, Antanio got killed, by deatheaters. Im guessing it was because they were both Aurors, and had caught many deatheaters. But I don't think I could live without my mother, if she was to- to.." Charlotte trailed off.  
  
Harry placed a hand on her knee, and stared at her. Charlottes eyes were watering, and she was shaking.  
  
"You never did get to cry about it did you? You just holded it in, am I right?"  
  
Charlotte stared at him, then nodded.  
  
"I had to be strong, for my mother. And then at hogwarts, I didn't want people to think I was a freak or anything like that" Charlotte sobbed her voice jumping, as she shook.  
  
Harry hesitated, they wrapped her in a hug. She rested her head gratefully on his shoulder, and cried into it. Once she was done it was quite wet, but he didn't mind.  
  
"Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She hiccoped.  
  
"Your suppose to let it out, look at me! Im started to sound like you" Harry teased.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" She said playfully punching him in the shoulder, she grinned.  
  
"Come on, let's take a walk around the lake or something. I don't really feel like going in quite yet, I dunno about you but your eyes are still a bit red." Harry said, they both stood up.  
  
"Ok" Charlotte said, they slowly walked around the lake, discussing whatever came to their mind. Slowly the sun sank into the sky, and the moon came up. When they finally stopped talking about their lives and other stuff, it was well past curfew.  
  
"Oh geez, umm what me to walk you back to your common room?" Harry asked, they headed well all most ran back into Hogwarts. If Finch ever caught them they would be worse then dead.  
  
"No I don't really think both of should get caught, bye Harry. And thanks, see you at class tommarow!" Charlotte called, as she raced up the stairs, they parted.  
  
Harry made his way to the portrait thinking, could he really like her?  
  
"Lioness" Harry muttered, a sleeply and cranky portrait swinged open. Ron, Hermonie and someone else was in the common room, he couldn't make who it was out, because for some reason all the lights were off.  
  
"Whys it so dark in here?" Harry asked, he sat down across from Ron and Hermonie.  
  
"The electrcity is out, Harry" Professer Lupin said, he stood up.  
  
"Now that your back, I will let Ron and Hermonie talk to you. You'll be lucky that I don't take any points off of your house".  
  
He left the portrait, after saying goodnight. When he was gone, there was a awkward silence.  
  
"Listen Harry, im sorry-" Hermonie began.  
  
"No look, Hermonie, Ron. Im sorry I over reacted, I guess I was to blind to see Alex. I mean he's acting so different from when I first met him! But your right, he was sorted into Slytherin. And they all end up being dark wizard's and witches." Harry finished, there as now a definate awkward silence now.  
  
"Well im glad you finally came back to earth!" Ron said, crossing his arms.  
  
"So what happened to the power, anyway?"  
  
"no one knows" Hermonie said, after a few minutes they decided to go to bed.  
  
"What is everyone talking about?" Harry asked, Ron was staring at his feet.  
  
"A ball's coming up. again! What are we going to do Harry" Ron moaned "Its hard to find a date, and our last ones didn't turn out that well!"  
  
Someone coughed behind them, Harry turned around. Paravati was standing there tapping her foot, she brought her hand hard against Harry's face.  
  
Harry brought his hand up to his cheek, shocked. Paravati turned to Ron, and tried to slap him but he ducked.  
  
"What in the world was that for?!" Harry yelled, Ron was staring at Parvati.  
  
"For insulting me!" She huffed and turned around, Ron stuck out his foot. She fell flat on her face.  
  
"Ron!" Parvati screamed, the hall turned to look at her. "I am going to make you pay for that!"  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's arm, and they ran out of the Hall, Parvti right behind them.  
  
"You stop right there! Or Im going to tare {sp} your eye balls out!" Parvati screamed at them, Ron placed his hands over his ears.  
  
"Geez's! She screeches like Proffesser Snape!" Ron cried, Harry snickered.  
  
They rounded a corner, Harry spotted an open door.  
  
"Quick in here!" Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm they pushed the door shut.  
  
They listened, Parvati's footsteps echoed faintly until they couldn't be heard at all.  
  
"Its dark in here" Ron whispered, Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Would this help?" Harry asked "Lumo's".  
  
The room brightened, they sheilded their eyes. They were in Filch's office, thankfully he wasn't there. But something else was, A huge beast snarled at them.  
  
"Ahhh!" Ron screamed. They ran out of the room, and locked the door behind them.  
  
"What bloody hell was that?" Harry yelled, Ron leaned against the wall breathing heavily.  
  
"I dunno, but sort of reminds you of our first year with Fluffy" Ron observed.  
  
"Yeh well, maybe we should find Hermonie. You didn't see her this morning did you? Before I woke up?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron blushed,  
  
"No". Harry shook his head, and they headed back to the GreatHall, praying that Parvati went home with the rest of them for the christmas holidays.  
  
"Oh there's Hermonie!" Harry said, they made their way over to her. She was leaning over something, when they made their way closer, they should have figured it was a book. [rolleyes]  
  
"Hermonie?" Ron asked, Harry looked at him quizzley. Hermonie looked up, and smiled. "Yes Ron?" She asked sweetly. Ron blushed, "Well you go to the prom with me?". Harry felt his mouth drop open, was Ron doing what he thought he was doing.  
  
"Of course!" Hermonie said, kissed him on the cheek and left the table. Ron sat down where she was sitting, and smiled from ear to ear. "Nothing to it, actually!" Ron said. "Ron!" Harry said plunking down on the seat next to him "You do like Hermonie! Hah! I thought so!". "W-what?" Ron stuttered " Was it that obvious?!" "Yes! They way you two looked at each other at the dance and when you two always argue, your just like any married old couple!" Harry smirked, Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh Charlotte" Harry called, Charlotte looked up from talking to Jen. "Yes?" she called back. "Now lets see if you were telling the truth!" Harry whispered. "Want to go to the ball with me?". Charlotte blushed, and glared at Jen who was laughing her head off at her. "Of course!" Charlotte said, then threw a breadstick at Jen. 


	5. Here today gone tommarow

Night Of The Dance  
  
Chalotte blushed as Harry gave her a singe red rose, she placed it in her hair. Her brown hair was up in a fancy bun, and a two single strands fell down on to her face. She had a long simple but yet beautiful red dress on, it glittered in the light. She smiled, then hesistated and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Hermonie will be down in a minute" Charlotte added to Ron, who had gotten new robes they were dark red and matched his hair. Harry had dark green what matched his eyes, he had gotten rid of his glasses and put in his contacts.  
  
"Hey" Hermonie said softly in Ron's ear, he spun around and let his jaw drop open. She was wearing pale peach robes her hair was thinned and put up with little flower in it, and she had magicked her robe so it sparkled when the lights went out.  
  
Ron passed her a rose, just like Harry done. He grabbed her hand, and they took off downstairs into the Ball Room.  
  
"So where's Jen at?" Harry asked Charlotte.  
  
"Oh, she already left to the ball. Told me she would meet me there, she wanted this night to last a long time so she decided to get an early start"  
  
"Who's she going with?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"Oh she's going with Dean Thomas, you should know him he's in your dorm I think" Charlotte said, they approached the Ball Room.  
  
"Yes he is" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
The ball room, was dark but still able to see where things were. Spotlights were shining everywhere, moving to each couple then to the people at the tables who weren't ready to dance yet. Quite a few people were already dancing, Charlotte spotted Jen already up there.  
  
They stopped to admire the decorations, then Hermonie persued Ron to go up there and dance.  
  
"Umm do you want to dance, Charlotte?" Harry asked, unsure of her answer. She took her eyes off the dancing couples, her eyes dancing mischevly {sp}.  
  
"Of course! What else would I be doing here" She teased, grabbed Harry's hand she dragged him to the middle of the room beside Jen, Dean, Hermonie and Ron.  
  
They were halfway through the dance, when a slow song came on. I know no big deal, they got up to slow dance with the other couples.  
  
Jen and Dean on the other hand, were sitting down breathing rather heavily. They had danced to every song so far swing, rock anything they played. Some people even moved out of the way, to watch them.  
  
Harry put his arm around Charlotte waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed happily.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"Could this be our song?" Charlotte asked softly.  
  
"ok" He whispered in her ear, she smiled.  
  
"Hero"  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
  
  
Just as they were about to pull apart, there were screams. Charlotte and Harry looked wildily around.  
  
"Deatheaters!" Harry muttered darkly, teachers had gotten up from the tables and had there wands pointed at the deatheaters and were shouting several different spells. Lupin looked over at Harry's direction and shouted a curse, the deatheater that was sneaking up on them fell to the floor.  
  
Charlotte and along with other people screamed, she clinged onto Harry.  
  
"I love you Harry" Charlotte whispered. That was an odd time to say that, Harry thought.  
  
But replyed anyway, "I Love You To Charlotte, and always will".  
  
The room suddenly filled with green light, there was complete silence. Harry felt a sagging weight in his arms. The light dissapeared, and the room was back to its normal couler.  
  
Harry looked down at Charlotte, her eyes were wide open terrifed but in peace. They were staring right up at Harry, her sparkly blue eyes were glazed over. Its seemed like hours he just stared into them, but just a couple minutes ago she was alive.  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks, he took no noticed to what was happening around him.  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder, he didn't feel it. Was he not allowed to love someone? Or were they placed in danger, beyond all the rest?  
  
"Harry, you can let go now. She's gone" Lupin said, he gave Harry's shoulder a queeze and let go.  
  
"Professer Lupin, over here!" Dean yelled, waving his hands wildly.  
  
"Charlotte!" Jen screamed. She rushed forward but someone grabbed her around the waist, to keep her from reaching Charlotte.  
  
Harry could hear hysterical crying all around him, but it was distant as if he wasn't there.  
  
"Excuse me. "Dumbledore began trying to get everyone to calm down.  
  
"STUDENTS!" Mcgonagall screamed, her face was a rosy red her teeth were clenched, they had never seen her this angry. Harry wasn't looking, he was still staring at Charlotte. He slowly set her down.He callasped on his knees, and sat her head on his lap. He felt so defeated, why had this happened? Why couldn't it have been him instead, they would have been better off.  
  
"Now if you well all go to bed. There's going to be no classes, until we are sure it is safe. Now I know this is going to be a hard night, but I assure you it will be a lot more easier for you to deal with it in the morning." Dumbledore finished, there was silence as everyone sliently walked away.  
  
Harry stayed were he was, he felt the presence of other students staying were they were. Finally he looked up, wiping away a single tear that rolled down his cheek. He wasn't go to cry, he was going to be strong, . for Charlotte.  
  
"Ron?" Harry croacked, spotting the red head a couple feet away bent over someone. Someone with brown hair, his hand was clasped over hers.  
  
"No.." Harry whispered, as Ron turned around to look at him. His face was streamed with tears, he was slightly shaking.  
  
"They killed her Harry! They didn't care they just went ahead and done it, Hermonie dead, Harry. And it's all my fault!" whispered Ron, he didn't bother wiping away his tears like Harry had done.  
  
Harry by now was shaking to, but not with greif, with anger. Teachers were checking some people, they were scared and bruised. Alive, no not dead!  
  
Someone pulled him to his feet, and put their hand on his shaky shoulder. Harry turned around to face Proffesser Lupin.  
  
"Harry .. im so sorry" He whispered, he gave him a tight hug then let go. Harry didn't shed a tear, he was strong.  
  
"Its fine.. it was going to happen. Sooner then I liked but it happened, and I will deal with it" Harry said emotionless. Lupin sighed, and shook his head slightly.  
  
"I know what your thinking Harry, and no it's not your fault" He said softly, how much he reminded him of James. He hated to see him hurt, so much.  
  
"How do you know?!" Harry yelled, he was close to becoming hysterical. Ron began to walk to the dormity.  
  
"Because-" Lupin began, Harry turned around and ran out of the room, he caught up with Ron.  
  
"I can't belive this is happening" Ron said, staring at the ground while he walked.  
  
"Well it is" Harry said, his voice still hollow.  
  
They approached the common room, they gave the password, but they didn't need to the portriat just swung open. The fat lady, gave them a sympathtic look and closed behind them.  
  
The common room was destered, but Harry didn't care anyhow. He and Ron headed up to the dormity, Ron's face paled and his stone.  
  
"Good night Ron" Harry said, Dean and the others were awake they were discussing it. They were very comforting, Ron was grateful but Harry shrugged it off and went stright to bed. Harry didn't bother changing, he crawled into bed and layed there awake until everyone else finally went to bed. Then he turned onto his stomach, and pushed his head deep into the pillow and let out a scream.  
  
A Week Later  
  
Harry and Ron rode in silence on the train, watching the hills and trees pass them.  
  
"Are you ready to recite the poem?" Ron asked, interupting the silence.  
  
"Yes, I am" Harry replyed solenly.  
  
Harry had met Charlotte's mom, Lacy Andrews, a couple days ago. She was in pain, much more then Harry. But she tried to take it lightly, and spent the day with Harry telling him about all of Charlottes proudest and not so proudest moments. Mrs. Andrews was an old lady, her hair was turning grey and it was up in a bun and she always wore bright, cheerful robes.  
  
Harry sighed, and looked away from the window. Ron was slumped over, and staring at his feet.  
  
Harry took out a piece of parchment, and reread the lines. They were stained with a few tears, but he had restrained himself from crying out loud her name.  
  
They neared a stop, it was only him, Ron, Jen and a couple of other students from Ravenclaw and Charlotte's old school and a teacher for supervision. They had already went through Hermonie's funeral, It was a small one but it was full of warmth and tears for Hermonie. It had broke both of Ron's and Harry's hearts to see her pale as death, but Ron more then Harry.  
  
They wearily got off the train, if must have been hours since they had touched ground. Ron unsteadily leaned against the train for support. Once they had regrown the use of their feet, they walked through the train station to meet up with the other kids.  
  
"Now we are staying at a hotel called Brown's Hevan, I want all of you to be on your best behavior. The funeral well be tonight, I want you all ready by five oclock and meet down in the lobby." Proffeser Mcgongall called, over the heads.  
  
Harry and Ron follwed the rest on the hill and into a large expensive hotel, there was people everywhere, witches wizards and even things that weren't human.  
  
The Funeral  
  
Jen was just ending her speech, it was tearbreaking for most people. Ron was there, he hardly knew Charlotte but came for support.  
  
The funeral was being held outside of a small church. Dark red roses were decorated everywhere, it was her favorite flower. White benches which were usally used for weddings, were clocked with black. Sobs were heard occasinly in the crowds, Mrs. Andrews was sitting beside him. Ron on his other side. She clutched his arm, painfully. Harry glanced at her, her eyes were sparkling with tears, threatining to get out, her face was growing pale with every word that came out of Jen's mouth. There was scattered clapping, then silence. Quiet, heartbraking slience.It was Harry's turn, he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
'Good Luck Harry!" Ron whispered, as he stood up. Harry walked slowly up to the front of the large crowd, they watched his every move. Harry put his hand in his pocket, and shakily took out the poem. Taking a deep breath in he started, his eyes never leaving the sky above the people's heads.  
  
"Look for me when the tide is high  
  
And the gulls are wheeling overhead  
  
When the autumn wind sweeps the cloudy sky  
  
And one by one the leaves are shed  
  
Look for me when the trees are bare  
  
And the stars are bright in the frosty sky  
  
When the morning mist hangs on the air  
  
And shorter darker days pass by.  
  
I am there, where the river flows  
  
And salmon leap to a silver moon  
  
Where the insects hum and the tall grass grows  
  
And sunlight warms the afternoon  
  
I am there in the busy street  
  
I take you hand in the city square  
  
In the market place where the people meet  
  
In your quiet room - I am there  
  
I am the love you cannot see  
  
And all I ask is - look for me."  
  
There was a silence, then scattered clapping, most of them didn't bother clapping for they were wipping their eyes.  
  
Harry smiled fakely, then walked stiffly over to where he was sitting before. Ron clapped him on the shoulder, and smiled broadly.  
  
"That was great" Ron whispered.  
  
"Yeh . I guess. I would've said something more but I was only allowed to read poem." Harry sighed, and slouched down, listening to the rest of the funeral.  
  
Harry avoided looking at the coffin where Charlotte laid, he quickly stared at his feet, feeling guilty.  
  
The familer hills came rolling past, then the castle.  
  
"Come on Harry, you'll get over it! Look at me, I got over Hermonie. well getting over it" Ron muttered the last part, but was still smiling. "Lupin helped me, he told me that Hermonie would want me to get over her and not worry about the past. Lupin also told me, to tell you if you wanted help getting over Charlotte to see him, or else your already over it. But clearly your not so, you know what to do" Ron called, as he jumped off the train.  
  
Harry follwed suit, and thanked the worker when he passed him his bag.  
  
"Yes well I am getting over it, I think Jen needs to go see Lupin instead, she's taking it awfully roughly!" Harry lied, the last part was true though. She was in constant tears, and had a hard time paying attention in defence against dark arts class. And even had purple bags under her eyes, but it wasn't anything compared to Harry's though.  
  
"I'll be fine" Harry reasurred when seeing the look Ron was giving him. Ron stopped short, Harry ran into him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Harry looked past Ron flaming red head, to the castle. There was gaurds or something surronding the castle, they were looking striaght ahead, there was several waiting for them around ten or so feet ahead. Harry gave Ron a quizzled look.  
  
"Their the Aurors that are sent to protect the castle against any further attack, I told you that before, in the leaky cauldron!" Ron said proudly.  
  
That Night At The Great Hall  
  
There was quite a bit of chatter in the hall, everyone was in high spirits. It seems they forgotten about the death of two former students, but the truth was they were trying to forget it and go on with their lifes as normally as possible. Amongst the laughter there was a distant clinging noise, they talking stopped and they look up at a very grim looking HeadMaster.  
  
"Im afraid that I have some bad news" Dumbledore began, his eyes empty. "It appears the ministry belives that Voldemort would plan on another attack on Hogwarts and therefore has demanded it be shut down, for at least till next year" There was frantic whispering, Harry just stared at Dumbledore dumbfounded, his eyes flickered on Harry for a moment then went back to the rest of the school body. "I agree, it is to dangerous to continue classes. You shall be sent home tommarow, and I advise you to get a good night sleep, it will be a long day tommarow". 


	6. Powers, Party's and Unspoken Mystery's

Lonely Day  
  
Written by Brookecndn  
  
Chapter 6 Powers, party's, and unspoken WhisperS  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry streched, it has been at least three hours since they had left Hogwarts for the summer .. or for good. Ron was laying asleep his mouth slightly ajar, snoring loudly.  
  
Harry was tempted to hit Ron on the head with a book, but ... thought better of it just in case.  
  
He had talked to Sirius earlier, just to make sure that he was going to live with him. And thankfully, the letter came just before he left with an answer. No more Dursley's, Harry smiled, for hopefully the rest of his life!  
  
Then all of a sudden Harry smacked Ron on the shoulder, he jerked to life rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Whatswasthatfor?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"You can come over for the summer if you want, with me and Sirius" Harry said, grinning at him.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked astounded, now fully awake.  
  
Harry nodded, "Of course! Geez you think I would leave you all alone with Percy and the twins?"  
  
"Well ... I guess not, but hey sure I'll come. Are you sure it's okay with Sirius though? I don't want to make him mad"  
  
"Yes your allowed Ron, I owled him before and he gave me a go for it. Then of course, you both can get over Hermonie and Charlotte" Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
Just then the compartment door opened, Lavender stepped in. Her face was slightly flushed, and was grinning happily.  
  
"Hi guys, guess what?" Lavender beamed.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Im having a party during the summer, and you two can come if you want. My parents are going to be out of town for a couple weeks, it will be in two weeks on Friday. January fifthteenth, so well you come?" Lavender asked, all in one breath.  
  
"Ahh." Harry and Ron looked at each other, Ron grinned.  
  
"Sure I guess, I'll keep in contact with you and tell you later" Harry shrugged, he was sure Sirius would let him go after all it would help them get over Charlotte and Hermonie.  
  
After Lavender left, they started planning on what they were going to do for the summer.  
  
"So when am I allowed over?"  
  
"As soon as you want, tommarow even"  
  
"Great, because today im getting my lisence. I finally got my mom to agree, you don't know how long it took me!"  
  
" ... No I couldn't possibly ... that might be because I never knew you were getting your lisence in the first place!" Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well ... So I forgot..." Ron trailed off, trying to look innocent.  
  
Harry was about to remark how he could've forgotten when the door opened, assmuing it was lavender again he pluncked back into his seat.  
  
"Ahh so Weasel and Potter, they finally got a girlfriend... oh wait! I forgot they died, they must have killed themselves. Can't say I blame them, I would have to." A cold voice remarked from the doorway, there was a couple sniggers.  
  
Harry looked up, Draco was standing there with Crabbe and Goyle, with Alex standing awkwardly off to the side.  
  
"How would you know Draco? You never had a girlfriend, and probably never will" Harry said twice as coldly back, Draco's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I do, Pansy Parkasin" Draco smirked.  
  
Harry and Ron snorted with laughter, Crabbe and Goyle started forward cracking their knuckles.  
  
Draco flung out his arm to stop them, surprisingly enough. His smirk grew, shaking his head he sighed.  
  
"Don't want to hurt Potter ... too much. Must save him for Lord Voldemort, remember?" Draco told the over large Crabbe and Goyle, relectunly their arms went to their side.  
  
"Now now I said Potter, not the Weasel!"  
  
Ron quickly stood up, as they two smiled wickedly. Harry on the other hand, had already stood up.  
  
"Get a life Draco, your using muscles over brains" Harry replyed coldly, he slipped his wand up his cloak sleeve.  
  
Draco c0cked his eyebrow, he looked at his wand which was sticking partly out of his cloak pocket. Looking at it for a moment, he spun around on his heel and walked out of the room slamming the compartment door behind him, leaving Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ron cursed under his breath, remebering his wand in the trunk.  
  
Harry frantically slid his wand into his hand, but was not quick enough. He heard a sicking crunch, as Goyle's fist collieded with his jaw.  
  
Harry was thrown to the ground, so maybe all that weight wasn't just fat.  
  
Ron was quickly doging blows, but soon one contacted with his stomach and he doubled over in pain. Crabbe wasting no time, smashed his fist on Ron's back sending him sprawling onto the floor. Harry quickly got up, holding onto his jaw. And ducked just intime to miss a blow from Goyle, which no doubt would've knocked him uncouisess.  
  
He grabbed his wand and aimed it at Goyle, binding him to the ground Harry was now free to help Ron.  
  
Turning around, his face came within a couple inches of a wand, Draco's wand infact. His familiar face, was grim and the lines of his face were screwed up as if he was resisting the temptation of laughing in his face.  
  
He mouthed a couple words, no sound came out of his throat it was as if all was quite. No moans coming from Ron, no sounds of the compartment door opening and Professer Lupin yelling at Draco and grabbing his wand, and then pointing it at him. Harry felt something trigger in the back of his mind, his hearing came back sharper Lupins voice came louder, his brown eyes appeared in his line of sight, full of concern and worry.  
  
His vision came a sudden swirl of yellow and gray, his eyes felt as if they were falling out. Pain erupted from them, feeling as if he was slowly dieing in agony.  
  
Draco fell to the floor, his eyes wide open in agony he still breathing though, barely.  
  
Harry was flung back from impact, landing on the floor half sitting up. People appeared in the doorway, none on who Harry regonized. They rushed over to Draco and Ron, then took them out on a strecher. Students trying to see what was going on, were pushed back.  
  
Dumbledore stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him.  
  
He knelt down in front of Harry and grabbed his hands, speaking quietly to him, Lupin stood behind Dumbledore staring at Harry in shock.  
  
Harry not clearly hearing the words, with his eyes half close he couldn't regonize who was talking to him. Harry muttered something, not eligible for anyone to understand, between the gasps of air he was taking.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, he tried to shake it off but he was too weak, he couldn't feel any of his bones in his body. There was voice swimming around in his heads, regonizing them as his mothers. Harry tried to make sense, catching bits and pieces. "I can't belive you, James of all people!" Lily cried.  
  
"I saw it Lily, it's true. I cannot belive it either, but the power consumed him. Voldemort saw the worth of having him, he's taken." Sirius's voice echoed in his head, along with the other noises, screams, cries of misery and moans.  
  
"But we are going to do something, aren't we?" Lily begged, miserably.  
  
"We'll try ."  
  
Harry's vision swam back into focus, and his hearing cleared.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry groaned, he was unable to feel his body it was as if it wasn't there. There was some shuffling, then a friendly but yet grave face appeared.  
  
"At my house" Sirius said softly, ruffling Harry's hair softly. Harry bit his lip from screaming out in pain, it was so intense it was as if growing back all of his bones again like the second year.  
  
Seeing Harrys face contracted in pain, Sirius quickly grabbed a potion on the nightstand table. He cupped Harry's chin with his hand, and lifted the bottle up and poured some potion into his mouth.  
  
The pain eased off slightly, Harry relaxed slightly. Sirius grinned feebly, and placed his hand on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Sorry bud, I forgot how painful it could be. Though this would no doubt, be a lot more then your parents had to go through." Sirius said softly, speaking the last part to himself.  
  
"My parents?" Harry asked, his voice shaking slightly from the power of the potion.  
  
Sirius's face darkened, and shook his head slightly. He stared at Harry,  
  
" . never mind, I was talking to myself." Sirius said slowly, as if thinking of something. Then being brought back to earth, he picked up the potion and dissapeared from view, sounds could be heard coming from the kitchen.  
  
Harry propped himself up with his elbows, and looked around. He was in the living room, and the couch next to his looked slept in. Magazines were scattered all over the room, and dishes were piled up on the table beside the couch.  
  
Harry gazzed at the pictures on the walls, his parents looked so happy. They didn't know they were going to die sooner then expected, or how much they were going to be missed.  
  
"You look just like James, you know. And act almost identical to him as well, but you have the strength of both Lily and James inside of you." A voice whispered in his ear, Harry quickly looked behind him, no one was there.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked looking at him confused, he was leaning against the doorframe of where it connects from the kitchen and livingroom.  
  
"Whats the matter?" Sirius asked, he sat down next to Harry.  
  
"I-its nothing" Harry muttered, not wanting Sirius to think he belonged in a mental institute.  
  
"Tell me" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I said it was nothing, I thought I heard someone. But I was imagining it, is that good enough of a answer for you?" Harry snapped, his eyes changing couler slightly.  
  
Sirius stared at him, then stood up.  
  
"Harry, your eyes."  
  
Harry looked at him bewildered "Whats wrong with my eyes?".  
  
"Oh geez .." Sirius moaned, and hit his head with the palm of his hand. Harry stared at him.  
  
"Harry go to sleep" Sirius ordered softly, but yet sternly.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked suspicously.  
  
"Just-.. argh!" Sirius took his wand. "Snelz" He muttered, Harry's eyes closed and he callasped on the couch. His chest rose up and down weakly, Sirius sighed and walked quickly over to the fireplace. Grabbing a bag, he scopped some powder out and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore"  
  
The familiar face of Dumbledore appeared, he smiled warmly when he saw Sirius. That smile quikly vanished, at the sight of Sirius's face.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked quickly.  
  
"It's began, Harry received his first charge of the power. The power that he unrelased during the train, most of freed it" Sirius rushed.  
  
Dumbledore's face vanished, and there was a loud pop in the room.  
  
Harry tossed restlessly in his sleep, mumbling unregonizable words. But not all the time was he like that, most of the time he would just lie there. Still as a person, frozen in time.  
  
"Sirius" Harry murmerred.  
  
"Im here, take it easy" Sirius mummered sleepily, he was resting with his eyes half open on a nearby arm chair, his arm lazily rested on Harrys arm.  
  
Harry was placed upstairs in his bedroom, the curtains were drawn over the window for confidental reasons. There was small rays of light that slipped through the blinds, casting the room in a haunted dead look. Harry opened his eyes, and quickly sat up clutching his knees. The sudden movement took Sirius in surprise. Sirius snapped to attention, and stared at Harry, as if he was a ghost.  
  
"Harry . your alright.." Sirius whispered, his hand rested on Harry's knee, over his hand. Harry stared at Sirius, mixed confusion and terror.  
  
"Of course im alright, what am I doing here?!"  
  
A smiled grew on his face, he wrapped his godson in a hug.  
  
Harry chocked a little bit, Sirius quickly let go. His stomach rose and fell, painfully. It felt like a knife had stabbed him in the chest.  
  
"I did it again, didn't I?"  
  
Harry smiled weakly, he flung his legs over the end of the bed. And uncertainly stood up, his legs were quite heavy. But he never felt this much energy in his life. Sirius watched, smiling sadly. Remebering the times, when he and Remus had helped James out when he was like this to. They had helped each other out, when times were bad. Even sweared to be friends forever, until the bond was broken .  
  
"How do you feel?" Sirius asked. Harry walked a few feet, he turned to face Sirius with a smile.  
  
"Great, I feel like I had just jumped into a pool, after a hot day".  
  
Sirius stood up, and grasped Harry's shoulder. And lead him out of the room. After getting lost several times they finally found the kitchen.  
  
Remus had his back to them, with the newspaper in his hand. When he heard the kitchen door swing shut, he glanced up, he immediately put the newspaper down and threw it behind him, into a garbage bin.  
  
"Harry, how do you feel? Up to something to eat are you?" Remus asked, quickly using magic to push two chairs over, for them to sit on.  
  
Harry nodded, and sat down. Sirius sat across from him. While Remus chatted with Sirius, the same time as he levitated the food to the table, Harry stared at the newspaper. He could only make out a large dark mark sign, which floated errily above the newspaper.  
  
"Two Harry?" Remus asked, interupting Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Um . sure" Harry replyed, having no clue at all on what he was talking about. Remus put two sasages down on his plate, along with quite a bit of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Could I see the newspaper?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's nothing in it, just boring old stuff. Nothing you would be interested in." Remus said, trying not to let the guilt show on his face, which was shining right through.  
  
There was a small silence, in which Sirius and Harry stared at him suspicously. Remus shook his head at Sirius. He finally caught on.  
  
"Just concentrate on finishing your breakfast, Harry" Sirius said. Harry shot both Remus and Sirius a look, then took a bite of his sasuge. Somehow he would have to find out what was in the newspaper, maybe when they weren't around.  
  
"How about inviting Alex, over the summer? Since you already invitied Ron, and maybe Hermonie as well. It could take your mind off things" Sirius said not thinking. Remus coughed.  
  
"Hermonie's dead, remember?" Harry said bluntly. Sirius turned pale.  
  
"Im so sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"And Alex, well . let's just say we're not exactly friends anymore. He became a Slytherin, and well you know what happens when people are sorted into Slytherin."  
  
Remus coughed yet again.  
  
"Do you think your up to it, if Ron came over today?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
A loud car engine was heard parking in the driveway, Harry rolled his eyes, no doubt Ron. He threw the book that he was reading on the floor, and ran downstairs. Almost tripping Remus on the way, he swung open the door. Ron's hand was posed over the doorbell, he looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Well aren't you excitied!" Ron said sarcastly. Ron held up his hand, which had keys in it.  
  
"Isn't it a beauty?" Ron sighed. Harry took a look at the car behind him, a dark red convertible stood behind him. Sparkling, literally. Harry c00cked his eyebrow at Ron.  
  
"Sparkles?"  
  
"Oh .. My dad done it, don't ask." Ron said, and was interupted by Harry's laughter. Ron glared at him. "What so funny?" Ron demanded, Harry pointed at the car, Ron took another look, shaking his head as he turned around. Ron startled, jumped back, unfortunley landing on Harry's foot.  
  
Yelping, they both toppled backwards, laughing. The red car, was turned a brownish-green, a very disgustin couler. The sparkles were now purple and pink, and were literally flying off the car.  
  
"Uh hmm!" A voice came from behind them, clearing their throat.They stopped laughing at once, quickly standing up, Ron closed the door, before Sirius could see the car. But he had already.  
  
"nice .. car, Ron" Sirius sniggered. A wand was in Sirius's hand, and was being twirled around.  
  
"Sirius!" Ron moaned. "Change it back, before someone see's it".  
  
"party pooper" Sirius teased, dust leeked under the door, engulfing Harry who was still sitting on the floor. Coughing, Sirius and Ron helped him up.  
  
"weren't you being a bit to enthusiastic?" Harry asked, chuckling. Ron quickly opened the door, once the smoke cleared they could finally see outside. It was finally back to normal, infact it looked a lot better then before.  
  
"That's better" Ron grinned. Ron grabbed the suitcases that he left by the doorstep, and squeezed past them. Harry quickly grabbed the other suitcase, and lead Ron upstairs.  
  
"I'll go get dinner ready, your probably famished" Sirius called up after them. They grunted in reply, as they heaved the suitcases step by step.  
  
Panting with exhaustion they finally made it up, Ron looked dizzly down the 100 some steps they climbed.  
  
"Why does your place have to be so . [U]BIG[/U]?" Ron complained, they fell on the floor, well Ron did anyway. Harry infact was snickering.  
  
"Would you have pefered if we had took the elevator?" Harry asked, trying to look serious. He pointed to the door across from the hall, half hidden by plants.  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"Not funny" He whined, Harry offered his hand to help him up. Taking the hand gratefully, Ron pulled Harry down.  
  
"Geez, last time I try to help you!" Harry laughed, Ron chuckled. They both got off the floor, and dragged the suitcases to the door on the other end up of hall. Harry opened the door to Ron's bedroom. Harry grinned, watching Ron's reaction.  
  
The room was at least twice the size of his old bedroom, it was a royal blue couler, with the chuddley cannon players flickering all around the room. His bed was king sized, and also had a good sized bathroom off to the side, and a balcony across from them, over looking their large pool, the white curtains around the balcony were blowing across the room.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand their gawking all day, or are you going to come down and have something to eat?" Harry teased.  
  
Ron blinked, and left the suitcases were they were and the raced downstairs. Ron had a headstart and started running downstairs. Harry on the other hand, didn't forget about the elevator, due to the shock of seeing Ron's room. Taking the elevator he quickly pressed the button, laughing at Ron forgetfulness.  
  
There was a dinging noise, and the silver doors slid open. Quickly stepping inside Harry pressed one of the many buttons on the wall.  
  
Ron was halfway down the stairs, when he remebered the elevator.  
  
"Sh00t!" Ron cried, he speed up more half tripping now and then. By the time he reached the bottom and figured out where the kitchen was, Harry was already there eating.  
  
"You cheated!" Ron accused, in reply Harry stuck out his tounge.  
  
Harry stood on his opened balcony, enwrapped in the sky. It was so beautiful, so undisturbed, and peaceful. The northern star blazed above him. He gazed at it for a moment. The nothern star compleletly dissolved, Harry stared at the place where its suppose to lay.  
  
In a few seconds he relized it had not dissapeared, an owl was floating steadily towards him, covering the star.  
  
The owl soared towards him, dropping the letter, the owl landed gracefully on the banister. Her ocean blue eyes, inrapted him. She gave an impatient hoot, and c0cked her head towards the letter, that lay on the ground.  
  
Harry shaked out of his revery, he scooped up the letter, ripping it open.  
  
Harry and Ron,  
  
hey it's Lavender, from school. You remember the party that I told you I would be having, well great news! My parents are leaving for a week, to Florida! So that means im going to be homealone all week, yes they actually trust me. So that means the parties on, its going to be a lot more better then I planned!  
  
Ok its going to be tommarow night, and it well last all night till at least 5 in the morning, be there 8 pm sharp!  
  
Love Lavender ;-)  
  
ps hope sky made it there alright, she hasn't been acting like herself since I got back!  
  
Excitied, Harry quickly scribbled down an answer. While he was writing, Sky stared at him intently. What he didn't know, while he wrote, was that the party will change his life forever. 


	7. Author Notes

Author's Note  
  
Thanks to everyone whos reviewed!  
  
* AngelKas  
  
* A.Dee  
  
* Amy Potter 13(twice thanks!)  
  
* Girliegirl  
  
* RaistlinofMetallica  
  
* RadiantMoonWolf  
  
*Tracev  
  
*FallingDown  
  
Ok REALLY sorry about all the spelling mistakes when I wrote most of this I had a big idea on my head, and full of inspiration yatayata lol and well lets just say my brains doesn't go as fast as my head. Oh wellz, please keep reviewing it's really appreciated! And keeps me going,  
  
Love Ya Brooke. 


End file.
